


Flowers

by Kitten (guilty_dragons)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_dragons/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor is in the garden picking flowers when she finds a new friend.  One that holds more secrets then even she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice light work about how these two meet. I apologize if I have Kieran's character wrong. I haven't yet played Inquisition. I've run into a few problems doing so. I just had this idea knowing that Kieran would be considered her half-brother and this is just them starting an unlikely friendship.

I sat in the garden picking flowers. Uncle Zevran wasn’t paying attention to me, not because he was goofing off, but because he was distracted by Bryce and Duncan. They were two, and a handful. You could hear him complaining about the fact he was an assassin not a babysitter. I chuckled to myself. He was only in charge of us because mom and dad had left to take care of something. I wasn’t listening as they told us. Uncle Fergus and Grandfather Eamon were temporarily in charge of all doings of the castle. I was five after all and the twins were two so it wasn’t like we could run a castle. Let alone the country, granted it was at peace, but still it was difficult.

I’d been around at least two mages in my life. One being Wynne, the court mage, and the other was Magnus, mother’s personal mage. Mother even told stories about her best friend who was a mage, but I hadn’t ever met her. I knew what magic felt like though. I glanced up from the flowers to look at the boy who was next to me.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” I said.

“You like to point out the obvious don’t you?” He asked. I shrugged and glanced away from the boy briefly to see where Zevran was. He was over by the kennels no doubt keeping my brothers from getting bitten by the Mabari.

I glanced over at the boy again my head tilting. My hair falling in a curtain to the left.

“Why is it that you’re here? You came by magic.” I continued as I righted my head and went back to picking flowers.

“You don’t need to know that. What do I call you?” He asked.

“Princess Eleanor Theirin. And yours? It’s only right to answer since you now know mine.” I answered. Father liked to say I had my mother’s way of getting people to do what I wanted. He wasn’t wrong even Uncle Zevran said the same thing.

“Kieran, your majesty. If you don’t mind me asking who is your mother.” He said as he sat down next to me.

“My mother is the Hero of Fereldan and the Queen. Her name is Valkyrie why do you ask?” I didn’t tend to get why people asked why who my mother was. She was well known.

“Your mother and mine were friends once. I overheard her once. She was talking to herself about how nice your mother was, and what your mother did for mine.” He continued. I looked over at him.

“Your mother is Morrigan?” I asked my voice unsure if I’d gotten the name right. Mother and Father didn’t talk much to us about their adventure to save our country, but Uncle Zevran he talked.

“Yes. Tell me what do you know about our mother’s relationship?” He asked. I shrugged.

“My mother just says yours was her best friend. Why is there something more?” I asked as I held out a flower to him.

“A lot more. I stay up most nights when my mother thinks I’m asleep. I hear her reminiscing to herself. My mother regrets how she left yours, and you and I have more in common than just our mothers.” He said as he took it. I nodded and my head turned toward my name.

Uncle Fergus was coming out of the castle. Fergus’s voice had Zevran appearing from the kennel holding both my brothers by the collars of their tunics.

“Is that Zevran?” Kieran asked.

“Yes. He’s a former Antivan Crows, but I’m sure you know that if Morrigan is your mother.” I answered. A nod from Kieran.

“I should go before they notice me, and before my mother notices I’m gone.” Kieran said as he stood. I nodded at him as I watched him perform some magic that caused him to disappear. I wondered if he’d be back. I wondered briefly what he meant by the two of us having more in common than our mothers.

“Eleanor time to come inside it’s time for lunch.” Fergus called. I nodded as I stood and hurried over to my family the flowers in my hand.

“So little pup did you get into trouble while I wasn’t looking?” Zevran asked. He’d started calling me little pup when I started tottering around the castle, and mother had found it endearing in a way. Her father had called her pup, and Fergus had picked it up not long after the Blight ended. Mother said it was Zevran bounding with us meaning he’d never leave, but I wasn’t sure she was right.

“No of course not. Just picked flowers for one of the vases.” I said showing him the flowers in my hands.

“Hopefully they’re still alive when your parents come back because they’re lovely.” He said.

“They weren’t too much trouble were they?” I asked looking at my brothers still held by the collars of their tunics.

“Not much more then they usually are, but you better hurry lunch is starting.” He replied as he set them down inside the castle and off they took running. A sigh from Zevran. I wasn’t sure what that meant, but I was ready to eat lunch.


End file.
